Sleepless night
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: What happens after Abby spent the night at Gibbs's house? Sequel to "Spend the night"
1. Sleepless Night

**Sleepless Night**

NCIS

Rating: T

Pairing: Gabby

Spoilers: none

Genre: Friendship

Summary: What happens after Abby spent the night at Gibbs's house?

**A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. Special thank you to my friend, Laci who managed to help me get my muse for writing. This one isn't much either, but in my world a small quantity is better than nothing at all. The story is a sequel to "Spend the night" it wasn't planned. I've decide not to plan anything anymore seeing that when I do something always comes up that will prevent me from writing. So planning anymore from now on and we'll see if this works better.**

**Special dedication Laci this story is for you my friend. I hope you'll like it, and that it will make you forget a little about your surgery. **

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS **

**Sleepless Night**

"Now what am I going to do?" Abby asked herself as she was lying in her coffin, eyes wide open. It had been a while since she'd chosen her coffin rather than her bed to sleep in. Though tonight she couldn't sleep in either. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous night she had spend at Gibbs's house. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't the first time Abby had spent at his place, but she had had this strange sensation that there'd been something more between them. They hadn't slept together or kissed and yet... Abby had the impression that there was more between them since that night.

Abby there is definitely no point to asking yourself questions or wondering about what happened. But she couldn't do anything else. She could still smell his distinctive scent in her body and he hadn't even touch her. His arms had been around her when she woke up, but that was all. A smile appeared on her lips then as she remembered how well she'd felt in his arms, how safe. In his arms she'd slept like a baby. She hadn't slept that good in years.

Abby got often to a party of kept working late at night because she often couldn't sleep at night. And when she couldn't sleep she was restless thinking too much about stuff, people she cared about her started to ask herself over and over again why she'd been adopted, why didn't her mother want her? What had happened to cause her to give her up for adoption?

The forensic scientist she was knew better, but she just couldn't help herself, and once she started to think, she didn't sleep. But when she was with Gibbs, she didn't think, she knew that no matter what everything would find a solution in the end.

So why couldn't she do that when she was alone at night in her apartment? And this thinking wasn't giving her any clue to the answer she wanted on her most important question: what was she supposed to do now?

**000**

"What am suppose to do now?" Was the question he was asking himself as he laid wide awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. It hadn't been the first time, Abby had stayed the night at his house and wouldn't probably be the last, but something had been different this time. Gibbs didn't know why he had that impression. Something was different.

Was the fact that when he had woken up he had found her laying on and around him when he was certain he had put her in his bed, or was it the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts or was it how peaceful she looked when she slept the NCIS team leader just couldn't say it.

He felt good when he was with her. Spending time with Abby was something Gibbs really enjoyed and even more so lately. Gibbs had always loved spending time with the NCIS lab rat, more than with anyone else, which was odd in so many ways for people who knew them because they were so different from one another. Yet they were so close to one another. He didn't have to tell her much, she knew what he was going to tell her before he even did.

His relationship with Abby was easy, actually Abby was the only woman in his life he had an easy relationship with, except of course, the one he had had with his first wife, Shannon. He was old and grumpy, he had his ideas and his rules, and he didn't let many people in. Not many women were happy with this and thought they could change him. To him it simply meant that they didn't love him and he was okay with it. None of his relationships and marriages were able to fill the void left by the death of both his wife and daughter anyway. It had taken him a while to understand that no women would never replace them.

Once he understood that, he occasionally had a relationship with a woman, but he didn't look for anything serious, he didn't want a commitment, he just wanted to company of someone, and from time to time he would allow himself to have sex with a woman he like, but that all he wanted.

It had always worked for him until now. Gibbs was getting tired of sleeping on his couch. Tired of sleeping alone. He had started to sleep on his couple of years before telling himself that it was easier, because he loved reading a book at night. The truth was that he didn't want to sleep alone in his bed anymore he was tired of sleeping in cold and empty sheets.

Gibbs couldn't stop remembering how good the weight of body felt on his has she was sleeping peacefully holding him tightly. Could it be that Abby was feeling something more for him than simply friendship? He had never really thought about before but the way she'd come back down to sleep with him on the couch. As he let wondered about the possibility a involuntary smile appeared on his lips. He and Abby becoming a couple where did that crazy idea come from? Crazy?

What if that idea wasn't that crazy after all and that something could blossom between the two of them? They knew each other for a very long time, they were friends and felt at ease when they were together, no it wasn't such a crazy idea after all.

The End


	2. Talking Night

**Talking Night**

NCIS

Rating: T

Pairing: Gabby

Spoilers: none

Genre: Romance

Summary: What will Gibbs and Abby do after they sleepless night will they take the risk of telling one another how they feel?

**A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. This is the third part of what might become "Night series" depending on how my muse's mood is. For some reason I seem to love writing small pieces so that's what I'm gonna do. You'll see how it turns out. Thank you all for your comprehension. I haven't forgotten my other stories, but I won't promise anything anymore to nobody. **

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. **

**Talking Night**

"Hey, Abbs, are you doing something, tonight?" Gibbs asked her during the day that followed her sleepless night when she'd wondered about what she should do and how to act toward Gibbs. Abby had finally decided not to change anything and just act normally around him. If they were meant to be together. They were going together. That was Abigail Sciuto's certainty.

She just wondered when that would be. And if it would be. She sighed but smiled, she was going to spend time with Gibbs again that was the most important.

Another night with Gibbs...

Abby wandered around in her lab, she had done everything. Given Gibbs the results Gibbs wanted, the case was closed, but Abby had busied herself after that, she always found something to do until she made the mistake to let her thoughts drifted away then she lost her focus and all she'd been able to do since then was think about the silver-haired fox, that made her heart skip a beat each time she saw him.

Why was it that he had such an effect on him?

It had been that way since the first day she had laid eyes on him—she didn't know why, it was just the way he looked at her she guessed or something, but he had immediately found his way to her heart and never left. It was love. Of that Abby had had no doubts. But how would such a man like him ever be interested in a woman like her? They were opposites. She was so much younger than he was, and he was settled in his ways and yet, he had become her best friend the man she trusted with her life, the man she confided in. Gibbs was her everything.

Her love for him was her biggest secret.

When Abby went out with a man, he was never what she expected and never would be, none of the men she met could ever compete with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he was perfect with all his imperfections. He was the man she loved.

Abby wondered if he thought about her too. If he lay awake at night thinking about her, or if he simply slept without have a second about her once he was back at his house.

**000**

From the moment he had asked her if she was doing something tonight Gibbs had been thinking about what he would do, how he would let her know that he felt more for her than just friendship. Should he tell her? Should he show her? For the first time in his life Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't know what to do. The only thing he was sure of was that tonight was going to the night that would change his relationship with the NCIS forensic scientist forever.

The NCIS team leader was still imagining several ways to tell her as he was doing his paperwork. Tony was silently observing his boss as did Ziva. There was something different about their boss, but neither could put their fingers on what it was. As he was scribbling something on a rapport DiNozzo looked over at Hir dark haired colleague, wondering if she had noticed the odd way Gibbs to behave. He know she had to moment she looked at him.

The biggest surprise came a few moments later when Gibbs announced them, they could go home. McGee's head snapped up then and he opened his mouth to protest, but he was stopped by a paper ball being thrown at him. When he looked at Ziva and Tony McGee knew better than to say a word.

They all grabbed their stuff and left to building afraid that if they doubted or ask something their boss might change his mind. Little did they that he himself was about to leave as well to make some arrangements for tonight. Gibbs when to see Abby in her lab to tell her to go home, that he would come and pick her up at 7:00PM. She'd eyed him for a moment as it to make sure she'd heard him right. He smiled at her and bend down to kiss her cheeks before exiting her lab again, leaving Abby standing there looking at the see through closed doors.

**000**

Gibbs had been true to his words and come to pick her up at 7:00PM. He looked casual and classy as usual, even with a jeans. She thought his butt looked even more sexy, but she didn't tell him that of course.

Gibbs refused to tell her where they were going. Abby was dressed in black dress covered with small white skulls, it was held on her shoulders by two straps on each sides and fitted her perfectly. There was no doubt that Abigail Sciuto was a desirable woman with that dress.

And much to his surprise Abby was wearing heels. He briefly wondered when she had "learned" to walk in them because the last time he saw her wearing some she didn't really seem stable on them.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs stopped his car in front a lovely little place. It was difficult for Abby to believe that she had been at home. As he shut down the engine Abby looked at him and asked.

"Where are we?"

"At a friend's place. He's on holiday right now." Gibbs told her as he opened his car door. He stepped out before he stepped around the car to open the door for her, and reached out his hand to her.

She smiled at him as she placed her hand in his and he helped her out of the car. The time stopped suddenly as they were standing in front of one another. Abby lost herself in his icy blue eyes.

"I think we need to talk." Abby said in a soft voice.

"I think so too." He replied simply.

**000**

Abby and Gibbs were sitting on a bench in the beautiful backyard of Gibbs's friend house looking at each other without saying a word. After a moment he decide to break the silence and as her.

"Why did you come back down to sleep with me on the couch?"

At first Abby was a little taken aback by his question she hadn't expect him to be so to the point, but she liked it she answered him. "I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to feel you close to me."

"Do you have feelings for me, Abbs?"

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"I does to me."

"I do think you have feeling for me."

"And do you have feeling for me?"

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked her with a touch a mischief in his voice.

"I doesn't matter what I think." Abby said with a smile.

"It does to me."

"I do hope you have feelings for me." She said in a whisper.

Gibbs made one of his trade mark smirks before leaning down slowing toward her, inching closer and closer to her lips, and right before applying his lips on hers he murmured. "I do have feelings for you."

And finally he was kissing her.

The End


	3. Scary Night

**Scary Night**

NCIS

Rating: T

Pairing: Gabby

Spoilers: none

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Gibbs is called away from their little tête à tête and Abby's worried for a good reason.

**A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. This story is the fourth one in the "Night Series" I wasn't planning to make a series out of it, it was supposed to be one story and nothing more, but apparently it was meant to be more than one. it's still for my friend, Laci, as she was the one who gave me the ideas.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. **

**Scary Night**

No. I can't believe this! It's impossible. How doomed can two people be? All we had was a kiss and nothing more! Why does life always have to interfere? Can't we catch a break for once? She wondered has she paced frantically in her apartment, waiting for news.

There idyllic moment the previous night where Gibbs was finally kissing her came abruptly to an end when Gibbs's cell phone went off. A Marine was about to kill his ex-wife before killing himself.

They were already several injured men. Colonel Ty Evans decided to shot everyone who tried to come close by. Fortunately he didn't seemed to want to kill anyone because all the men who were injured suffered only from fresh wounds, painful, but not really life threatening. Ty Evans wanted to talk to Gibbs.

And now she was waiting for news about the situation was going. It was driving her crazy, Gibbs had promised to call her as soon as it was all over, but so far nothing and it had been hours since he left her. They had decided that he would bring her back at her place. That they would come back to his friend's house when everything was over.

This was taking too long, he should have called her already. Abby considered calling DiNozzo, but dismissed the idea almost immediately, he wouldn't tell her what was really happening in order to protect her knowing that he would only follow Gibbs's s instructions. But she wasn't gonna break, she wasn't a porcelain doll. She was a woman, a strong woman who was able to handle rough things even if it wasn't the impression she gave most of the time. Hadn't she made proof of that fact during the entire Reynosa, ordeal.

The fact that she had discovered what Gibbs had done hadn't change anything for her. She had been surprised, shocked even disappointed, but those feelings didn't last long because despite the fact that he had killed someone out of vengeance Gibbs was still and would always be a good man. And now here she was stuck in her apartment while all she wanted to do was to be with him. So she decided, that's where she was going to be. She hasn't waiting all this years to be with Gibbs to anyone or anything come between them now.

Abby grabbed her keys and her handbag and left her apartment.

**000**

Gibbs was going to be mad at her for being here, but she didn't care, she couldn't just stay in her apartment waiting anxiously for news. How could he expect her to do that in the first place anyway? Didn't he know her by now? Whatever he was going through, she was going through with him.

Abby was prepared to what she was witnessing when she came close enough to see her colleagues. She couldn't see Gibbs at first, she turned her head to the right, but there was still no sign of him, then she turned it to the left, and her eyes instantly widened with fear. Her left hand quickly found its way to her mouth to prevent herself from yelling his name. Special agent Ziva David spotted her, and let her hand on DiNozzo's shoulder to get his attention. Tony looked at his colleague questioningly, David said nothing, but tuned her head in the direction she had spotted their beloved lab rat.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know. But an anger guess, I'd say she was with Gibbs when he got called over here."

"A wild guess, Ziva. And what makes you think that? Woman's intuition?"

"No, my observation skills."

**000**

Abby was watching the scene playing out before her, praying that nothing bad would happen to the man she loved. She heard someone approach and turned her head.

"You shouldn't be here, Abbs and you know it."

"Yeah, and you guys shouldn't be putting your life in danger either." She simply told her friend.

"Abbs..."

"Just tell me what's going on." Abby cut him off.

Tony sighed before telling her, but as started to tell her, they heard to gunshot going off. Tony tuned abruptly and ordered the forensic scientist to stay where she was, she nodded her head affirmatively.

"Ziva what happened?"

**000**

"Boss your arm..."

"It's just a flesh wound, DiNozzo."

"I'm glad about that. I've would hated being in Evans's place if the Colonel had armed you any worse..." Tony was about to add more, but he was cut by Abby's voice calling Gibbs's name.

Tony shuddered at the cold gaze Gibbs was shooting him. "I have nothing to do with it."

"Don't be mad at him, Gibbs, it's my decision."

"You shouldn't..."

"... be here. Yes, I know. Tony told me that already."

"Why did you come?"

"I was going crazy with worry, can't you understand that?"

"I guess." He said has the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, just for her.

"Does it hurt much she asked eying the wound on his arm, I've live he said as he stood up when the paramedic finished bandaging it.

Gibbs nodded toward the man and walked toward Abby then. He stopped a few inches away from her and leaned his slowly to hug her and placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her hear. "You can play nurse now."

A smiled appeared on her lips as a shudder ran down her spine in anticipation.

**The End**


	4. Nursing Night

**Nursing Night**

NCIS

Rating: T

Pairing: Gabby

Spoilers: none

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Abby takes care of Gibbs's wound, but tell him something that makes him think and realize some stuff.

**A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. This story is the fifth one in the "Night Series" I wasn't planning to make a series out of it, it was supposed to be one story and nothing more, but apparently it was meant to be more than one. it's still for my friend, Laci, as she was the one who gave me the ideas.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. **

**Happy reading! **

**Nursing Night**

"Does it hurt much?" Abby asked Gibbs with evident concern in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, huh? Why does it still bleed then?" She asked him pointing a finger to the bandage he had that was slowly but surely coloring red again. One of these days, Tony's going to tell me that the worse has happened."

"No, he won't that's a promise." Gibbs told her seriously.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Gibbs." Abby answered him even more serious.

He looked at her surprised. This wasn't the Abby he knew. This wasn't the Abby who was seeking reassurance. This was the Abigail Sciuto who didn't want to be fooled any longer. This was the forensic scientist that had taken over.

"Abbs..." Gibbs started but she cut him off before he could say another word.

She approached him slowly, and stopped only when she was a few inches from him, looked him in the eyes, reaching out, cupping his face in her hand and told him.

"I love you, Gibbs, but stop trying to protect me from the big bad world. If I would have wanted to be sheltered from it, I wouldn't have chosen to study forensics."

A smile couldn't help but lit up his face. Abby was definitely not a porcelain doll, she was a great courageous woman and he was very lucky to have her in his life.

"I guess you're right. I can't help to want and protect you though. I think all the guys at NCIS know what I'm talking about. We all feel the tremendous need to protect you. But can you really blame us?"

Abby smiled at him then. "I guess not." Were her words to him as she leaned into him to brush her lips to his before you pulling back and telling him "Now let me take care of your arm."

Gibbs simply nodded, then told her where to find the medical supply in his friend's house.

While she was gone in search for what she would need to take care of his arm Gibbs though once more how lucky was that Abigail Sciuto had crossed the path of his life. She was his best friend though everything seem to separate them from their physical appearance to their interests and yet they were closest of friends, they could talk about everything. Their relationship had come to point where it was ready to move to something else. Gibbs could feel it and he was certain she could feel it too.

He had been in love with Abby for a long time, but he hadn't been prepared to take the risk and destroy their precious friendship, that was until now. And has he thought about it, the NCIS team leader realized that he wasn't taking any risk in fact because the strong bond he shared with the forensic scientist could be torn, shifted, pulled at, but no one would be able destroy and the fact that they were romantically involved now was only natural evolution.

Gibbs wondered briefly if Shannon and Kelly would approved of this, then a smile caressed his lips as he thought that his daughter would probably have loved Abby, all kids loved her. He hoped in his heart that his first wife would be okay with it.

_If something would ever happened to me, Gibbs, I don't want you to stay alone. I want you to find someone else that you will love and be happy with, that's how you will make me happy. _

_He had protested telling her that nothing would happened to her, but Shannon didn't want to hear anyone of it. Promise me, Gibbs._

He'd promised, and when it turned out that Shannon had been right. Gibbs had tried to honor the promise he'd made to her, he loved or to be exact thought he loved and remarried three times after that before divorcing as many times, no other women would have be Shannon...

He had actually made his peace with it, he had stopped looked for real love, he'd a few relationships but none of them serious, he knew it, but few of his dates refused to accept the idea, trying to fight their way in without success. After that he stopped trying completely and was content to be on his own. And now he had Abby. He'd fallen for her a while ago, but hadn't really understood it, that was up until now. She knew like no one else did. She accepted him for who and what he was with all his kinks and failures, for the good and the bad.

Never asking him to be anyone other than himself, definitely one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. And now was the time to be with her and stop to worry. To give in and not let any fear or doubt keep you away from the possibility of happiness.

This was going to be a turning point in their relationship and both their lives.

**000**

A few minutes later, Abby was taking care of the wound on his arm. Grateful that the wound he had was not more serious. She wouldn't even start to think of what she would do if something even more dramatic would have happened to him. She would never be able to go one with her own life if something had to happen to Gibbs. Abby was certain of that fact if Gibbs would be seriously injured or worse there would be no one on this planet able to help her not even her closest friends.

Her feelings for Leroy Jethro Gibbs were way too deep and too intense.

As she blushed her fingers closed to the wound, Abby could feel his skin react at the soft touch and smiled, she lifted her gaze to his face and what met with his icy blue pools, Abby had never been so drowned into someone's eyes like this before, and he was smiling at her.

"If I had known before you were such a good nurse Abbs, I would have gotten myself shot at before. " He joked softly.

But Abby's eyes weren't joking. The color of her eyes had shifted to a darker green.

"I wouldn't have been your nurse purposefully, well not if you were shot, if you would have needed a nurse to play with that would have been a whole other story..." Abby's voice trailed off as she leaned so that her lips could now replace the trace of her fingers.

"And if I would ask you for a play nurse now would you be available?" He asked her seductively.

Abby felt her insides tremble slight and melt as she replied in a whisper. "Would you like me to be available?"

"Very much so." I told he in a hoarse voice, Abby had never hear before. It made her knees go week.

THE END

**Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
